A variety of approaches are used to reduce energy consumption in buildings. Among the approaches being considered and applied is the more efficient use of sunlight to provide lighting inside buildings. One technique for supplying light inside of buildings, such as in offices, etc. is the redirection of incoming sunlight. Because sunlight enters windows at a downward angle, much of this light is not useful in illuminating a room. However, if the incoming downward light rays can be redirected upward such that they strike the ceiling, the light can be more usefully employed in lighting the room.